


Dragon Problems

by KingLeo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dragon Hanzo Shimada, Egg Laying, Kinktober, M/M, Oviposition, Werewolf Jesse McCree, this is filth and i dont care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingLeo/pseuds/KingLeo
Summary: McCree always wondered why Hanzo disappeared once in a while, so he decides to find out. kInktober prompt, probably one of the only ones I'll get to.





	

Dating a dragon had its perks. For one, he could go for /hours/ and never tire, pushing even a werewolf's stamina to its limits. For another, he was always warm and cuddling was incredible. On top of that, he could be damned cute at times and more beautiful than words could describe at others. Dozing in a mess of blankets with his blue scaled tail curled around him, or glistening with sweat as he straddled his lover's hips and smoke curled from his nostrils. 

McCree was pretty sure Hanzo was the most perfect mate in the world. 

Still, there were a couple of...interesting parts. There had been a time when Hanzo would shut himself off from McCree for a time, refusing to see him for days at a time. The first time it happened, McCree thought he'd just upset the dragon. But then a couple of months later, it happened again. He couldn't help but notice there was a weird consistency to the times the dragon shut himself away. 

Finally he couldn't stand it any more. He knew Hanzo was an extremely private person, but they were together, and had been for quite a while. This disappearing without explanation had to stop. 

He made his way to Hanzo's room, pausing as he raised his hand to knock. A scent caught him and made his skin prickle with heat. He couldn't put a finger on what it was, but something in it made him want to be closer to it. A low noise rumbled in his throat as he knocked more firmly than he intended. The only response was a sharp growl, followed by a noise that sounded like a whine of pain. 

McCree didn't hesitate. He keyed the pass code for the door and stepped inside. 

“Hanzo?” 

He looked around the entry, then strode quickly to the bedroom. The door was wide open, and he could both hear and smell Hanzo inside. 

The sight that met him was nothing at all like he had expected. He'd always assumed Hanzo was ill or something during the times he'd disappeared, so he thought maybe he'd find him curled up and sleeping. 

Instead he saw Hanzo on all fours, legs splayed and his hips lowered toward the bed. His tail curled up over his back, the orange tuft at the end quivering against his shoulder. Every muscle was tense. McCree's eyes followed the curve of his back before he wet his lips to speak. 

“Darlin?” 

Hanzo gulped a hard breath and looked back at him. As he turned, McCree's eyes widened. Hanzo's normally toned and slim belly was distended, hanging low and heavy between his spread thighs. Hanzo made an almost pathetic noise, head bowing as his loose hair fell in his face. McCree saw his belly tense, his tail flicking briefly. 

Throwing his hat and sarape off, McCree hurried over and knelt on the bed beside him. 

“What happened?” He touched Hanzo's shoulder, a little startled at how warm he was. 

“It...nng, it is nothing.” Hanzo kept his eyes averted. 

“Yer jokin right?” McCree reached down and brushed his fingers over his stomach. “This ain't nothin'.”

Hanzo visibly shivered at his touch. He sat back for a moment, hands curling into fists as they rested atop his thighs. His brows were furrowed, but there was a determination in his face. 

“This..was something I had hoped to deal with without concerning you,” he said. “My kind are not exactly like others. Male and female are a blurred line for us.” He stopped a moment, breathing deeply a moment, and McCree saw his belly tense a moment. “Either one may carry or seed children.” 

It took a moment for that to sink in. McCree gaped a moment, hoping his jaw wasn't hanging open. Hanzo was red in the face, both from exertion and embarrassment. He strained again, showing his teeth a moment with the effort. 

“So...” He felt his mouth go dry. “You sayin yer...” 

“No!” Hanzo said a little too quickly. He hesitated a moment. “No, I...I can only carry another dragon's clutch. Until recently, I haven't had this problem since I was a young man.” Golden eyes met amber. “...For this, I blame you.” 

“What /is/ this exactly?” 

“It...” He blushed darker. 

Before he could answer, his breath hitched and he arched his back to push again. His chest heaved with each breath as he shifted his hips. McCree reached out and rubbed his shoulder gently. He could tell the usually stoic man was in serious pain, and all he wanted to do was make it stop. Hanzo shifted forward to rest his head against his shoulder. 

“...It is similar to how...some birds will lay simply because there is a suitable mate present.” 

That made McCree grin a little, his hand moving to caress the side of Hanzo's belly. 

“So, you sayin I'm a suitable mate?” 

Hanzo lifted his head and bit McCree's shoulder. The cowboy yelped in pain. 

“It is not funny.” 

“Sorry...didn't mean it like that.” He kissed Hanzo's temple, gently nuzzling his hair back. 

“At this point they are inert. I just have to...rid myself of them.” 

McCree nodded. His metal hand came up to slowly stroke his hair, resting and rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Tell me what I can do for ya, darlin.” 

Hanzo hesitated, gripping McCree's shoulders. Without anything to go on, McCree continued gently kissing and nuzzling at his cheek and temple. He felt Hanzo tense and heard him gasp, his entire body going rigid once more. The cowboy rubbed both hands down his sides, rumbling a low sound in his chest that he knew Hanzo enjoyed. 

“I..would at least like your company,” Hanzo admitted. 

“Say no more.” 

He carefully removed himself a moment, toeing off his boots and unlatching his armor with practiced ease. His shirt soon followed. He settled back on the bed, pressing his palm to Hanzo's cheek. 

“You know I'm always here for you, Hanzo.” 

He moved behind the other man, rubbing his hands down his back. He massaged gently and tried to move his hands in time with the tense and flex of his lover's exertions. Hanzo almost moaned from his touch. 

Hanzo bent forward and strained again, and McCree could see his hole tense and flex. Even as he pushed, though, he made a noise of frustration. 

“What's wrong?” 

“I have been this way for hours,” Hanzo growled out. “I fear one of them is...larger than usual.” 

McCree frowned. His hands moved to stroke the sides of his belly, rubbing in slow circles. The soft sounds that Hanzo made seemed to affirm he enjoyed it. Shifting up, McCree moved to the head of the bed, motioning at Hanzo. 

“C'mere,” he said, settling on his knees. “Put yer back here and lean on me.” 

Hanzo looked at him skeptically a moment, then moved to do as he said. If nothing else, leaning back against the cowboy seemed to help him relax a little. McCree rubbed his belly slowly and kept up his low growling noise. 

“It annoys me how easily you can sooth me,” Hanzo said. He leaned his head back and sighed, closing his eyes. Hanzo shifted his hips a little, and McCree did his best to move with him. 

“Gimme yer hands.” He held out both of his hands, and Hanzo tentatively settled his own on them. “Now...just grip real tight when you need to.” 

Hanzo barely had time to respond before he hissed and strained again. His skin was damp with sweat, and McCree could only imagine how long he'd been at this. He kissed at his temple and the back of his neck. 

“It's alright, baby,” he crooned. “I'm here. I got'cha.” 

A quiet noise left the dragon, his chest heaving a little. His strong fingers clamped down around McCree's hand..and the werewolf was immediately reminded that his bow wielding lover had incredibly strong hands. But that was fine. Hanzo needed him right now. 

Hanzo suddenly gasped, his head pressing back against McCree's shoulder. 

“It's moving,” he gasped out. 

“You can do this,” McCree said. He squeezed his hands back, then kissed at his temple and cheek. 

Hanzo panted a few times, then tensed again and pushed. His growl of exertion steadily rose into exasperation, his head thumping back against McCree's shoulder (making the cowboy have to half dodge his antler like horns). 

“It keeps getting stuck!!” The dragon spat a curse and shifted his hips, bearing down again. 

“Hey hey, easy Darlin, don't hurt yourself..” McCree wrapped his arms around him gently, shifting him again. “Here..lemme try something.” 

He moved out from behind Hanzo, shifting the other man to brace against the headboard. Shifting off the bed, he pulled the drawer open to search for one of their bottles of lube. 

“How..do you know so much?” Hanzo asked between pants. 

“I've helped deliver a couple young'ns in my time. Pack needed help, I said why the heck not.” The werewolf smiled at him, pressing a tender kiss to his cheek. He growled low, and Hanzo returned the sound in his own pitch. “This'll prob'ly hurt..Try to relax.” 

Flipping the cap open, he poured some onto his fingers and reached between Hanzo's thighs. He could feel his hole trying to bulge against his fingers, trying to stretch around something hard and unyielding. Carefully, he pushed his fingers in slowly, smearing lube around his hole and the edge of the shell. Hanzo groaned, one of his hands coming to rest on McCree's shoulder. 

“I know, darlin.” He kisses his chest, metal hand rubbing gently at his swollen belly. “Keep breathin.” 

Carefully, he kept smearing slick lube against him. He shifted to settle on his knees in front of him, looking up at him. 

“Alright..give 'er another try.” 

Hanzo looked at him a moment, then nodded. He drew a deep breath, grit his teeth, and pushed. McCree half marveled as he watched Hanzo's hole stretch more and more around the egg. He rubbed his belly more firmly as Hanzo gripped his shoulder, making a soft noise at him. With the help of the lube, the tapered end of the egg slid out more easily. Hanzo panted and pushed harder, taking strength in feeling it move. He whined and squirmed, leaning against McCree as the egg reached its widest point. 

“Almost there,” the werewolf crooned. He nosed at his neck, still rubbing his belly. 

The sound Hanzo made when the egg suddenly popped free was a mix of pain, relief, and even a hint of pleasure. A rush of slick followed, making a rather messy pool between the dragon's legs. Hanzo almost collapsed against McCree. He was shaking, and his breath came in quick pants. McCree wrapped both arms loosely around him to hold him steady. 

Hanzo only had a few moments to rest before he groaned and strained again. His tail flicked and curled upward once more, the soft tuft brushing against McCree's face. Returning to his squatting position, Hanzo panted and heaved. Both of McCree's hands were on him, the cool metal of his prosthetic like ice against Hanzo's heated skin. 

Both of them lost track of time. Hanzo's world was pain and pressure, only soothed by McCree just being there with him, stroking his hair and telling him how well he was doing. It was all he could think to do, really. He hated seeing Hanzo in pain. It was worse because he knew there was nothing he could really do about it. As each egg moved, Hanzo would shift and rock his hips to work it into place. His hole would bulge before slowly stretching around each smooth shell. It seemed that the first one had at least paved the way, as each consecutive egg took less effort. When there was a lull between them, McCree carefully worked his fingers inside Hanzo's hole, keeping him stretched and relaxed and easing the whole process. 

After what must have been an eternity, a sizable clutch of eggs was settled near the head of the bed. Hanzo's belly was back to it's normal state. He curled his tail down to press firmly against the backs of his legs as he laid on his side, still panting softly. McCree stroked his hair, making a low noise like a canine purr. 

“..Thank you.” Hanzo's tired eyes were only half open as he looked up at McCree. 

“No need t'thank me,” he said. He leaned over and kissed his temple. 

“I am...sorry you had to see that.” Hanzo's cheeks were red. “I had never meant for you to witness me...like this.” 

McCree laughed, loud and hearty, making Hanzo stare at him. The cowboy pressed a kiss to his lover's lips, thrumming a contented noise before the contact broke. 

“Sweetheart, I wish I'dve known sooner.” 

“What?” 

McCree shifted, taking one of Hanzo's hands and pressing it over the bulge in his jeans. Hanzo's eyes widened before he jerked his hand back, trying to look annoyed. 

“You are disgusting,” he said, not meaning it. 

“Can't help what turns me on.” McCree nuzzled at Hanzo's cheek. “'Sides...got me thinkin bout you havin my pups.” 

“You do not listen.” Hanzo sounded weary, laying his head against his folded arms. “I told you-” 

“I know what ya said.” He slid his fingers through Hanzo's hair. “Doesn't mean I can't think 'bout it.”

Hanzo rolled his eyes, but happily rested his head in McCree's lap. Luckily for the cowboy, he was used to calming his overeager libido on his own, meaning he didn't have to bother his exhausted mate. Still, if Hanzo's nuzzling was anything to go off of, his scent was having a positive effect on him. The dragon purred and nosed at him, one hand moving to stroke his leg.

“Hey now, you just need to rest,” McCree said.

“You will whine if I do not see to your needs.” 

“My needs can wait.” McCree gently stroked Hanzo's hair, turning him to look up at him. “Worry bout me later, darlin. You look awful tired.” 

Hanzo looked up at him, then sighed and nodded. McCree slid down, hooking his arm around the dragon and pulling him close to lay against his chest. He rubbed his back slowly until a soft purr came from Hanzo's chest. 

“Thank you,” Hanzo murmured once more. 

“Anytime, darlin. Just tell me next time.”


End file.
